


Saving Regulus

by WolfyWordWeaver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drowning, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship, Graphic Description, Humor, M/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWordWeaver/pseuds/WolfyWordWeaver
Summary: When Regulus was being dragged to his death by the Inferi, the last thing he expected was to be rescued by his rather naked brother.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 30
Kudos: 241





	Saving Regulus

The vile potion had been the worst thing Regulus had endured and he trembled and sobbed as Kreacher exchanged the real locket for the fake. 

"Master, we must be going!" the house elf moaned in fear. He could sense something dark in the air.

"Water," Regulus croaked, having never felt such a horrible thirst before. "I n-need water."

Kreacher snatched the goblet and tried to summon water in it to no avail. "It's a nasty charm," he hissed. The poor old wretch was trembling, still suffering the aftereffects of the potion as well. It had been less than 24 hours since he had been forced by the Dark Lord to drink of it. 

Regulus was already crawling to the water's edge, a frightened tremor rolling down through his spine. "Kreacher, you need to get out," he rasped. The house elf was whimpering as he staggered towards his master. "I am commanding you to not tell anyone about this," he continued, the fear welling up. "My family is not to know about this."

"Yes, Master Regulus," the pitiful creature whispered unhappily as he hovered next to the trembling teen.

Regulus felt as if he would die before he even made it to the edge of the water. "I need water," he sobbed miserably, dragging himself towards the black pool. The sounds of waves crashing against the sides of the rocks was muted but still audible. 

Black hair was pasted to his forehead in sweat as he stared at his own miserable reflection in the water. He couldn't see past the mirror-like surface and wondered just how deep this was. A pale hand reached out shakily and dipped into the cool liquid before immediately bringing it up to his burning lips. He sighed in the sweetest relief, not noticing the unnatural silence. Dark eyes slid shut in pleasure as he lapped at the water cupped in his hands, so he didn't see the pale hands that broke the surface of the water until Kreacher was screaming for him. A clammy hand swiped at his face, just barely missing him as his Quidditch-honed reflexes kicked in and he stumbled backwards. 

"MASTER!!!!"

Regulus fumbled with his wand as more pale figures crawled out of the water and grasped at him. He managed to blast a few of the dark creatures away before the wand was knocked aside from his still-trembling and weak hands.

"RUN!!!" he commanded the terrified house elf. "Go, Kreacher! Destroy that Horcrux! I order it!" 

Blood was spilling over his cheek from a clawed hand that had successfully swiped at him and he tried not to scream in terror as he felt sickening hands dragging him back towards the water.

 _"Not drowning!"_ He mentally screamed, always having been terrified of such a death. 

The loud popping sound of Kreacher leaving was a relief and a horror all the same. He was thankful that he was able to find the Horcrux and he was certain that Kreacher would not fail him. Even as he was dragged under the surface of the water, he refused to give into the panicked screams that were beneath the dignity of a member of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. He was going to die with decorum, damn it. No one would see the tears that spilled freely as he struggled under the inky water, terror seizing him completely. He could see hundreds of pale slimy bodies along the lake bed, could see all those humanoid figures with milky eyes staring at him, growling and waiting for him to finally die.

One was squeezing his ribcage and he couldn't help the coughing and immediate gasp of water into his lungs. Salazar, he was going to die! He was really going to die! 

Regrets too numerous flashed before him. All those times Sirius would flash him that secretive smile and he had glanced away. Never actually telling Severus that maybe they should quit hanging around with those older kids who just wanted to serve Voldemort. Never telling his mother "no" or standing up for his brother. Never telling Sirius that he loved him after their fallout. Never telling him that he really did wish the best for him and that other boy. _Remus_. Never cursing the smirk off Bellatrix's awful face. 

_"SIRIUS!"_ he tried to sob through water-filled lungs. The wavering image of his older brother with still-chubby cheeks and skinned knees flashed before his eyes. The brother who always took him on the best adventures and who always kept him safe. 

Darkness was swallowing all the light within him, and yet for one little moment he thought that he could see the roaring orange of flames.

**

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Sirius panted as he mercilessly fucked Remus against their kitchen table, the werewolf sobbing in pleasure as his bound arms struggled uselessly against the knotted rope and his legs trembled as Sirius held both of them in the air so that he couldn't get a purchase on anything and had to completely submit to the pacing Sirius set.

"S-sirius! Ngh!" Remus sobbed, looking over his shoulder with glazed eyes, red cheeks, and those perfect lips moist with spit.

"That's it, baby! Fuck!"

He could feel the tremors taking over Remus' body as the orgasm approached and he tossed his head excitedly, barely holding back the excited howls he wanted to produce. His nails dug into the pale skin, leaving perfect little red crescents he would tend to as soon as they were done cuddling. A sudden loud pop made him him drop Remus against the corner of the table and wheel around, wandlessly and wordlessly summoning his wand so that he could issue a proper curse on the intruder. Sirius felt his head spinning as his body tried to redistribute blood to where it needed to go and he stared stupidly at a familiar house elf standing in the middle of his living room looking like he was getting ready to behead himself. Remus was issuing a very pained string of curses just as the thing spoke up.

"The m-master is needing to be coming with Kreacher," it croaked, staring at a stack of books in the opposite direction of the naked men. 

"What the fuck?!" Sirius panted, still trying to get his brain to understand why his family's house elf was intruding, especially during a rare and desperately needed sexy time with his lover.

"Kreacher cannot be telling the master anything about the Master Regulus," the elf tried again, wringing his hands and now he was staring at Sirius with tears welling in his eyes. "Kreacher c-cannot be disobeying the young Master Regulus! But Kreacher can _show_ the master rather than tell!"

The blood that had barely made it up to his head immediately drained as he realized what Kreacher was trying to say. Regulus was in danger!

"Sirius?" Remus groaned, trying to turn and get a better look at what was going on.

The disgraced Black son leaped over his couch and grasped the house elf's grimy hand. 

"Let's go!" he ordered and with a snap and loud pop they were gone.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Remus shouted to the empty room as he tried to wriggle out of the bonds.

**

The Inferi were taken by surprise by the return of the strange little creature and were even more surprised to come face-to-face with a very angry and protective older brother. Sirius immediately threw up protective charms as he landed before casting a large net of Patronus magic, knowing that the bright light was useful in warding away all manner of dark creatures. With the extra light he desperately looked around for his brother.

"In the water!" Kreacher cried pitifully and Sirius ran straight off the edge of the stony ledge into the lifeless water.

Fury unlike he had felt in a long time filled Sirius as he saw the shadow of his brother being pulled to the dark bottom with pale hands. Fire was commanded wordlessly through his wand, first igniting the Inferi above the water's surface but soon traveling down into the water. The flames turned from the normal red and orange to the purple black of ancient magic fueled by hate and rage, a Black family specialty. He swam straight to his brother as he continued casting charms and spells, blasting away the horrid creatures and seeing the blank open eyes of his brother. Panic filled him as he grabbed hold of Regulus.

"Ascendio!" he gurgled through the water, before feeling the rush of movement and being thrown straight out of the water and onto the cold stone ledge. 

Kreacher was wringing his hands as they landed and began to moan and cry loudly as he saw the state of his beloved master. "Oh, the young Master is lost!" he sobbed.

"Shut up!" Sirius screeched at him before double checking that they were protected by a ring of the black and purple flames. "Regulus, look at me, love!" He grasped the boy's chilled face and stared at the unseeing eyes. Trying not to stumble over the spells, he tapped the boy's chest and with the incantation water was coughed out of the lungs, but he still wasn't breathing anything in. "Shit, shit, shit!" He was no healer and he knew that Regulus was out of time so he did the only thing he could think of and Apparated straight to James and Lily's place.

**

"I hate moving," Lily sighed as she leaned her head back against the couch. 

James had his feet splayed across her legs and he was nodding enthusiastically. "I'm in agreement, Miss Evans. Let's make Sirius and Remus do it for us next time."

"Oh James," she giggled, "you know that they're off the grid for at least another day."

"Ugh. Dumbledore really needs to quit sending them off on separate missions! It takes them a damn week of shagging before they're properly ready to be around other people again."

Lily tickled at her husband's feet. "Come on, you'd be the same way if we got sent off on separate missions like they did."

"We will be, I'm sure," he sighed.

"I don't know about that," Lily shrugged. "Moody rather likes having me keep you in line."

He threw a wink her way. "Oh darling, my beautiful doe, you know just what to say~"

The loud crack of Apparation made them both jump before they could continue with the flirty banter and they just barely got their hands on their wands before the door was blasted off its hinges.

"DON'T SHOOT ITS ME!!!" Sirius shouted as he rushed into their new house completely nude and soaking wet with an unconscious body in his arms. "I NEED HELP!"

Lily gaped for a minute while James jumped over the couch and rushed over to help with the body. "Shit, is that Regulus?!"

"Lily!" Sirius begged. "I don't know what to do! He was drowning!"

Running around the couch she skidded over to the boys and immediately casted a few diagnostic charms. "James, fix that door," she commanded as she tried to go through all the information as quickly as possible. He got up and obeyed while Sirius squirmed nervously next to her. "Okay, get me a Pepper Up and the purple vial that's in the box on the bathroom counter. It doesn't have a label."

Sirius jumped up and ran to their bathroom and she began casting the healing spells that she knew hoping that it wasn't too late. The few spells that she muttered brought some color back to the young man's skin and after a delicate heart and lung massaging spell he began coughing weakly and taking quick shallow breaths. She snatched the potions out of Sirius' hands and carefully poured them down the boy's throat. He trembled and began taking deeper breaths as his eyelids fluttered.

"Regulus, love, it's me!" Sirius hiccuped as he scooped his little brother up against his chest.

James quickly casted drying charms over the brothers and then coughed a little. "Sirius, love, you are kind of...starkers. Did you know that?"

Regulus groaned weakly and pressed his head against Sirius' chest. "It's okay, I'm right here," he soothed before looking up sheepishly at his other brother. "Uh, funny story, that. I hate to put you in a weird spot, but do you think that you could floo over to my flat and...help... Remus?"

"Oh Merlin," James wheezed under his breath before pasting on a smile. "Uh, sure. How badly am I going to be traumatized by this encounter?"

"I'd say that probably less traumatized than Moony, but yeah, I'll be sending you a case of 1800s elf wine when this is all blown over."

Lily giggled nervously and James tried not to pale any further. "O-okay. Uh, I'll be back with Moony in a bit I guess."

"I'm going to grab some of James' joggers for you," Lily declared, deciding that she had her fill of seeing naked Sirius. "Good luck, James."

"What I do for my brothers..." he grumbled as he grabbed a handful of the dust. "What's the safe word? Because I don't really feel like running into your wards when I get through."

Sirius' blush deepened. "Gettin' dick."

" _MERLIN._ " 

"Well I was going for something no one else would be saying!" Sirius tried defending himself.

"Oh Salazar," Regulus moaned. "I'm in hell."

"Shut it you ingrate," Sirius chided softly as he returned his attention to his dazed brother.

"Gettin' dick at the Lupin-Black flat!" James proclaimed loudly as he tossed the powder and then stepped through the bright green flames. 

Lily had a hand over her mouth and was trying to keep her snorting laughter in check as she handed over a t-shirt and joggers to Sirius. "Here, l-love," she choked.

"You came to save me while _naked_?!" Regulus choked out in an undignified way.

"Fucking hell," Sirius hissed as he dumped his brother on the floor and quickly pulled the clothes over himself. "YES. I happened to be in the middle of a very private moment with my boyfriend when I was alerted to your situation and I just ran out, okay? I didn't exactly think that you being murdered would be waiting on me getting fucking decent."

"I don't think you could have cut it any closer," Lily admitted as she popped open another vial and helped Regulus get it down. "That was a really close call, Regulus."

He looked at her suspiciously but took the potion before scooting back against his brother. Sirius pulled him back into his arms. 

"What the hell was all that about, Regulus?" he asked, the concern back in his voice. "There were Inferi there!"

"Did Kreacher get out?" Regulus asked nervously and Sirius shrugged carelessly. 

"I don't know. Summon him."

"Kreacher!" Regulus summoned and with a pop the house elf was standing there, his ugly face collapsing into happy tears when he saw his master still alive. "Oh, come here!" the teen cooed and pulled the wizened thing into his arms.

Sirius tried not to gag and just looked over to the unpacked kitchen. "Damn, Evans. You guys haven't gotten anything done."

Regulus decided not to try explaining anything until James and Remus got back knowing that now that his brother was involved he was going to be getting the full backing of the Marauders. 

"I don't know how we're going to explain this to Dumbledore," Lily giggled as she watched her husband and Sirius' boyfriend step out from the flames, both looking mortified but determined.

Regulus just dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Remus and Sirius! TT__TT Sorry to cockblock with something of a life-and-death situation! And James Potter is getting to be so much fun to write!
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this quirky little fic! :D


End file.
